


Little one

by CindyRyan



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Ficlet spoilers for 2x8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Little one

What I hope happens at the start of season three. :)

Title: Little One  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all

Cara Dune's vision blurred. She blinked away the tears still keeping her gun steady. The Jedi turned and left with The Child. Cara watched his little form until the pair couldn't be seen any longer. She did her best to compose herself; it wasn't easy. Cara had grown attached to the foundling. She couldn't imagine what Din was feeling. Din.....

Lowering her gun and slinging the strap over her left shoulder Cara walked towards the Mandalorian. She'd been as stunned as the rest of the room when her friend had removed his helmet. Cara couldn't deny that she was more than a little curious to see the bounty hunter's face after so long. She was afraid he'd put the helmet back on when he heard her footsteps; he didn't. Din remained stock still staring down the hallway of the imperial ship. Cara's heart ached for him. She came to a halt in front of Din and memorized his face. Slightly shaggy dark hair, brown eyes; ruggedly handsome.

“Din.”Cara called softly so the others wouldn't hear his name.

The bounty hunter took a deep breath and released it in what almost sounded like a cut off sob. The grief and sadness was coming off of Din in almost visible waves. His face was stoic but the grief still came through. The Armor's words came back to Cara.

_"By Creed until it is of age or reunited with its own kind you are its father."_

They had both known this day would come. That the little one wouldn't stay with them forever. It was how things were. Children grew up. Still Cara knew Din loved that kid. If she hadn't known it'd become crystal clear when he'd said goodbye to The Child. Parting with a loved one was never easy. Cara reached up and placed a gentle hand on Din's right shoulder. Finally the bounty hunter met her gaze. The turmoil of emotion she saw there took her breath. Din was fighting so hard to keep it together.

“This was the end goal.”Cara said empathetically. “The Jedi will keep him safe; that's what's important.”

“I know.”Din replied his words clipped with jagged emotion.

“I'll miss him too.”Cara stated quietly her voice hitching.

Din's face softened. He reached into a compartment on his belt and withdrew a silver object. As he lifted it Cara saw it was a small silver sphere. She recognized it instantly. Cara had seen the little one play with it. Cara reached over and placed her hand over Din's enclosing the sphere.

“It's all that's left of the Razor Crest.”Din explained quietly. “The kid played with it. I should've let him have it.”

“I think he'd want you to have it.”Cara replied softly squeezing his hand. “You did good, Din. You rescued him; he's safe.”

Din nodded and ducked his head. Cara left her hand on Din's knowing he needed the support. The room remained quiet; the others respectful. When he raised his head Cara met his gaze. Something changed between them in that moment; more than a bond strengthened. She wasn't quite sure what but she held his gaze. Din used his free hand to replace his helmet. A few seconds later he released Cara's hand and turned to face the rest of their team. Back to work.

“Alright; what's our next move?”Din asked.

Cara watched him rejoin the others. She glanced out the window just in time to see a lone x-wing streak away. _Take care of him._ Cara said silently to the Jedi. Then a few moments later Cara joined Din and the others.

end


End file.
